Audience measurement has traditionally been performed using methods such as having panelists keep a log or diary of media exposure and/or using physical meter devices to detect media usage and/or exposure in an automated fashion. Often, the automatic detection of media exposure depends upon the collection of signatures and/or watermarks from the media.